Would you Lie? Cause i'd lie
by keep me close forever
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Based on Taylor Swift's I'd Lie. Contesthipping/DAML. May is thinking about her feelings towards Drew.My first fic,"He chuckled and left a ruby-red rose outside her door and walked to his room. There was a note attached to the red rose."


I Don't Own Pokemon (after all im only 14) or the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift

I suggest you play I'd Lie while reading it makes it all the better. Please Review let me know if you dont like it or you like it. I just need some feedback. Thanks enjoy :D

A teenage brunette sat on a bench on the balcony of building. Her hair was styled in a puppy dog like hairstyle. She was wearing a red polo with a navy blue circle around her neck, a white miniskirt with navy blue biker shorts, white gloves with navy blue fingers, red and yellow sneakers, and her signature red bandana. She sighed. "Another loss to _him_," she thought as she recalled what had just happened. Her sapphire eyes just stared blankly at the concrete. A shadow appeared over her shoulder. She had a pretty good idea of who it just was. The brunette slowly turned around to see who it was and her sapphire eyes met emerald green eyes. There stood a teenager with equally green hair as his eyes; wearing a long sleeve black tee-shirt with a purple unbuttoned shirt over top and sea green pants.

"What do you want, Drew? Can't you see that I'm already in a bad mood?" said the brunette.

"Can't I come and see my rival after the Grand Festival, May?" replied Drew.

"No you can't." answered May.

"Oh, I feel so hurt!" commented by a very sarcastic Drew as he rolled his eyes. He took a seat next to May on the bench and looked at her.

"So have you come here to rub it in my face that I lost?" questioned May as she stared back at him. Their eyes met and immediately May turned away pretending to look at the moon.

"Well, I wasn't going to but just cause you said that I will." replied Drew as he smirked. Drew continued to talk about his night while May intently listened while she stared into his emerald eyes. "Wow, how come I have never noticed how many different shades or green are in his eyes…." thought May as she recalled her thoughts from two nights ago. "Maybe I do love him… no but I can't we have been rivals too long." Just at that moment May thought she saw Drew crack a small smile for a second. "I think….. I think that maybe I do." she thought as she came to a realization.

_I don't think that passenger seat _

_Has ever looked this good to me _

_He tells me about his night _

_And I count the colors in his eyes _

Somehow the conversation became into a conversation about Drew's fan girls. "Do you like any of them for real, Drew?"May questioned, intent on finding out if he likes anyone.

"Of course not. They are all way too clingy. Why did you bring this up all of a sudden? Are you _jealous? _" questioned Drew as he smirked.

"NO! I was simply curious." replied May as she turned away and pouted. "Do you think you will ever fall in love, Drew?"she asked as she slowly turned back to face him.

"No. I don't think so, May. I think I could even swear that I never will." he said as he flicked his hair out of his face. May simply laughed. "What's funny?" questioned Drew with a confused face.

"Nothing, nothing at all." she quickly said, realizing her mistake. "I really hope that's not true." she thought as she sighed inwardly but, on the outside she managed to crack a smile.

There was a silence between the two of them; all except for humming.

"Humming? Where is that coming from?" said May, she finally realized it was coming for Drew. He was humming Catch Me (a/n I know im srry I couldn't think of anything) "Ah. Catch Me by Demi Lovado, one of his many favorite songs." thought May as she recognized the song.

_He'll never fall in love _

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair _

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong _

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind _

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile _

_But I know all his favorite songs_

May looked at Drew and immediately thought of the color green. "Green, isn't that Drew's favorite color? I think so." said May. "I can't love him! He always makes fun of me but, then again it made me a better coordinator; though he seems to enjoy arguing with me and getting me all mad." thought May as she recalled all the times they have argued which, happened to be many many times. May thought about the day they first met it was in August about the 17th. "Wait, isn't Drew's birthday on April 17th? I almost sure it is." she recalled.

May also because of that she recalled his best girl friend: Solidad. "I remember, I was jealous of Solidad because she was amazingly beautiful and I thought that she was his girlfriend. I was happy when I found out she wasn't. They are so close practically brother and sister." she thought and giggled at the memory of being jealous of Solidad. She recalled the first time Drew opened up to her and told her about his family. He showed her his family picture. She saw his dad and he had the same piercing emerald eyes as Drew did. The same eyes she loved about Drew.

She thought about her best friends: Dawn and Misty. She also remembered the truth or dare game they played two nights ago and they asked her simultaneously if she loved Drew. She blushed and shyly replied,"Yes." Misty and Dawn both squealed which was common for Dawn but VERY unusual of Misty. "But, if anyone asked me if I loved Drew; I would lie." She sighed at the thought.

_And I could tell you _

_His favorite color's green _

_He loves to argue _

_Born on the Seventeenth _

_His sister's beautiful _

_He has his father's eyes _

_And if you ask me if I love him.. _

_I'd lie _

It was the next morning and May was on the phone with Misty at the pokemon center. "And if someone asked me if I loved him. I'd lie and that's all I know." May calmly said into the phone.

"You would lie if someone asked you if you loved who?" said a voice May had come to know very well.

"Oh! You scared me, Drew. And no one at all." she said very quickly with her face was painted a very light shade of pink.

"Oh, can I have the pleasure of knowing who the unlucky fellow is?" said a smirking Drew.

"Ummmm…. let's just leave it at someone you know as well as you know yourself. And someone I have pretty much memorized" May semi-mad replied.

Drew stood there shocked that she didn't explode at him like she normally does. "Ok then." he replied as he walked away waving goodbye by holding his hand up as he walked away.

_He looks around the room _

_Innocently overlooks the truth _

_Shouldn't a light go on? _

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

Later that day about mid afternoon…..

The brunette sat on a couch in the pokemon center fingering a thorn less ruby-red rose but still being careful no one saw her. She was silently wishing and hoping that Drew loved her back. Trying to hide the flower made her think of the giver of the rose. "Drew….." whispered May. "I don't think I have EVER seen him cry kinda just like how no one has ever seen me treasuring all the red roses _he _gives me." she thought.

_He sees everything in black and white _

_Never let nobody see him cry _

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine _

May recalled all she knew about Drew, just like the night before. She climbed into bed thinking about his favorite color, his habit of arguing, his birthday, his "sister", his father, and lastly but most importantly; that if anyone but Dawn and Misty asked her if she loved Drew she would lie. And with that she drifted off to sleep.

_I could tell you _

_His favorite color's green _

_He loves to argue _

_Born on the Seventeenth _

_His sister's beautiful _

_He has his father's eyes _

_And if you ask me if I love him.. _

_I'd lie _

The next day….

She stood fingering the ruby-red rose she found outside her door when she realized that Drew always left her a rose before he left. And with that she ran out the door hoping she could catch him before he got too far. She got outside and saw him walking away. She wanted nothing more than to run up to him and tell him that he was her life and loved him more than anything, that she was saving every single breath for him but, she wouldn't she just couldn't. May held her head down and slowly walked back through the doors to the pokecenter.

_He stands there, then walks away _

_My God, if I could only say _

_I'm holding every breath for you _

May was at the next town for another pokemon contest. She had seen Drew the other day but she was too busy running to make the registration deadline that she couldn't stop and say hi. She was walking past a guitar store and saw Drew inside playing the guitar skillfully. She could hear him playing one of his favorite songs even from outside. He had never told her he could play the guitar, he probably hadn't told anyone. She forgot all about it when she saw a ramen restaurant and ran off towards it. While she was eating she remembered that Drew could always tell when she was smiling a fake smile. She sighed knowing the only thing he couldn't see through was her heart. She saw Drew walk in and he looked at her; their eyes met. Drew slowly sauntered over to her table and called a waiter over and ordered.

"Hi, May. What's up?" he started.

"Nothing much. Just waiting for the contest to start after lunch." replied a bored May.

"Oh really? Well you shouldn't even try cause you know I'm going to win." he said with a smirk.

"Whatever." she didn't really care anymore cause he ALWAYS said that. He tended to be right but she didn't care. She only cared that the guy she loved was sitting across from her.

The contest had been put off and so May stayed for another night. She woke up and thought about Drew who had the room across from hers. "My God, he's beautiful." somehow happened to be the first thing she thought. So she put on her simple makeup routine: a little jade green eyeliner some black mascara and lip gloss. Afterwards, she prayed for a miracle.

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar _

_I think he can see through everything but my heart _

_First thought when I wake up is _

_My God, he's beautiful _

_So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle _

It was after the contest and May had narrowly lost to Drew, again. She was on the balcony of the pokemon center looking out at the view and enjoying the breeze. She thought of Drew again and all the things she knew: his favorite color was green, his enjoyment of arguing, his "sister", his dad and if someone asked her if she loved him she would lie. And with that she was finally sure she loved him. Drew came out and stood beside May and leaned on the balcony as well.

_Yes I could tell you _

_His favorite color's green _

_He loves to argue _

_Oh, and he kills me _

_His sister's beautiful _

_He has his father's eyes _

_And if you ask me if I love him.. _

"You've been acting weird lately, May" stated Drew.

"Really? I didn't notice," she replied back while staring out at the vast ocean.

"Yea. Is something wrong or bothering you?" he questioned.

"Well, kinda. Remember when I told you about the guy that I said I would lie if anyone asked me if I loved him?" replied May.

"Yea… and?"

"Ask me if I love you."

"What?!?!" Drew asked shocked from her request.

"Do it,"

"Well, ok. Do you love me?" asked a very confused Drew.

"No……" she lied as she winked and walked off leaving an even more confused Drew. The moment Drew realized what had just happened he ran after her and saw her bedroom door closed. He chuckled and left a ruby-red rose outside her door and walked to his room. There was a note attached to the red rose. "I'd lie too."

_If you ask me if I love him.. _

_I'd Lie. _


End file.
